What Happened After Meet and Greet
by Steph-DaughterOfTheNite
Summary: My first ever smut story. It was just after the meet and greet back in July, and James pulled me aside. I couldnt believe what was happening. Was I just about to do what I only dreamed about with THE James Maslow? I was excited and nervous at the same time...


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first mature story ever…so, I hope you like it. :)**

It was right after my meet and greet with Big Time Rush in July. The 6th to be exact. It was the second day of the Big Time Summer Tour, and I was fangirling with my best friend. I never expected what happened, to happen to me of all people. With the other like 10, 000 people I never expected what happened.

I heard girls screaming as I was talking with my best friend and I turned to see the James Maslow walking towards us. He seemed to be looking for someone. But who? He stopped to take a few pictures with fans and continued to look for whoever he was looking for. My eyes were on him the entire time. He looked our way and his eyes locked on mine. My heart skipped a beat as he approached me.

"Hey." He smiled his dazzling smile.

I had to be cool and collected. _Don't be a fangirl, don't be a fangirl… _I kept thinking. "H…Hi." I stuttered and my best friend nudged me. She grinned at me and left me to go talk to our friend Victoria that we had met.

"So, um, I felt bad for you tripping on the way up to meet us, but I totally loved your sign during soundcheck…and your eyes are just beautiful." He smiled at me.

I blushed. He smiled at me his beautiful hazel eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Oh my God. He made me weak in the knees. The amount of sexual frustration I already had for this man by just fangirling was overwhelming.

"So, um, wanna go back to the tour bus for a little bit to hang out?" He asked.

I nodded. I had no words. He grabbed my hand and took me towards the tour bus. My heart was pounding the entire time. Like, holy shit. This was actually happening. When we reached the tour bus, he opened the door for me and I went in, on the way to the tour bus, we had a little conversation and James said Carlos went to hang out with Kendall and Logan on their bus, and I really had no clue why. So, I was nervous to be left alone with THE James Maslow. James led me to the bunks and my heart was pounding. I was nervous. Was I just about to become one of those girls that a band member fucked and just left? James leaned into kiss me and I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. There he was. My celeb crush, kissing me.

I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and I felt his tounge part my lips. My head was screaming at me that I was just about to become some girl that James Maslow just fucked and forgot about. My heart was telling me that this was perfect. I broke away a little bit. "What's wrong baby?" he asked softly, his voice kind of husky.

"James, as much as I love this I just don't want to be some girl you fuck and forget about." I said, looking down. I felt his hand take my chin up, forcing me to look at him. His normal hazel eyes were now dark with emotion.

"I know you want me, and you won't be. Quite frankly I'm quite sick of being single…so maybe we can give us a chance afterwards." He whispered.

I nodded and pressed my lips to his, kissing him passionately and climbing into his lap. I ran my fingers through his perfect hair, and I felt his hand sneak up my shirt and he released my breast from y bra while moving his lips down to my neck, gently kissing and sucking at my neck and I let out a little mewling noise. "You like that do ya?" he whispered as he gently massaged my breast.

I made a 'mhm' sound in the back of my throat as he bit down even harder and took my shirt and bra off very skillfully. I looked at him and blushed. I hated the way my body looked. "Breathtaking." He whispered.

I blushed some more and reached to take off his blue and grey tank top that I was dying to rip off of him since I saw him walk on stage during soundcheck. I lifted it off and made an appreciative noise as I saw his muscles. He chuckled and pulled me close to him as I ran my hands down his muscles. I smiled softly, already feeling the effect I was having on him.

He reached his head down and sucked on one of my nipples. I groaned, tugging at his hair, to which he responded with a grunt. He moved to my other breast and I ran my hands down his chest to his pants. He grabbed my hand. "Not so fast." He whispered, his voice husky and full of lust.

I whined and he undid the button on my shorts. He tugged down my shorts and for a brief moment I thanked God I had decided to wear my lace zebra print panties from PINK, cause they were cute. "Cute panties." I heard James say under his breath. I giggled and then I felt him slid the fabric to the side, running one of his long, meaty fingers up and down my folds. I squirmed. 'You're already so wet." He mused, and I could see the grin on his face.

I moaned softly as I felt him stick a finger into me and I arched my back. He began a steady pace and I mewled. It felt so good. My heart was racing as he pumped his finger in and out of me. I wanted more. "I need you." I panted.

I heard him grunt and I saw him take off his pants as I laid back on the bed. His boxers came down with his pants and his cock sprung free. I felt my heart get stuck in my throat. It was huge. I was afraid it was going to rip me apart. "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt you." He said softly, as if he was reading my mind. I nodded and I tugged my panties down and he tossed them aside, moving close to me, lining himself up with me.

He ran the head along my folds and then slipped inside me. We both moaned and he let ,e get used to him before he continued. "You're so tight." He whispered before he started pumping in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his slender waist to allow more pleasure. He went faster and continued to thrust. It went on like that for what seemed like forever, until I could feel my release coming on. "J-James.." I panted.

"That's it baby, come for me." He said through gritted teeth as he continued to thrust. I moaned and soon I reached my climax and James followed soon after. He then collapsed on top of me, and rolled to the side and I snuggled close to him my head resting on his chest.

"That was perfect." I muttered.

"You're perfect." James kissed the top of my head and he soon had to go get ready for the concert, and I went and rejoined my best friend. It was definitely the best night ever.


End file.
